


Paradox

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Kiheh [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anders (Dragon Age) Positive, Anders Being Anders (Dragon Age), Anders' Clinic (Dragon Age), Apostates (Dragon Age), Casual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dalish Elves, Darktown (Dragon Age), Dovahkiin | Dragonborn in Thedas (Dragon Age), Dragon Age II - Act 1, Dragon Age II - Act 2, Dragon Age II - Act 3, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elves, F/M, Fereldan Culture and Customs, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Guards, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), Healer Anders (Dragon Age), Hightown (Dragon Age), I Love Anders (Dragon Age), Inspired by Skyrim, Justice (Dragon Age) Disapproves, Justice (Dragon Age) Positive, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Lowtown (Dragon Age), Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Necklaces, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Sailing, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Spoilers, Stealing, Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), The Ragged Flagon (Elder Scrolls), Thief, Thieves Guild, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), Wine, World Travelling, city guards - Freeform, human/khajiit, khajiit like to sneak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Dragon Age/Skyrim Crossover (Anders pairing)Whilst working a job with her companions and friends, Kiheh touches something she really shouldn't have touched. Now, she's in Thedas and learning to survive in a world that is not her own. A khajiit-daerdra hybrid stuck in a world without either of those things, Kiheh's chances of survival are slim but there is always hope.
Relationships: Anders (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Anders (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kiheh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Kiheh Zarabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'VE JUST EDITED HER FAMILY A LITTLE, BECAUSE I LIKE THE IDEA THAT KIHEH AND INIGO ARE ACTUALLY RELATED. I HAVEN'T FINISHED HIS STORYLINE BUT I KNOW HIS MOTHER DIED PROTECTING FERGUS AND INIGO, BUT WE COULD JUST IMAGINE THAT FOR KIHEH INSTEAD BECAUSE OF WHO HER FATHER IS. 

**Name:** Kiheh Zarabi

 **Adopted Name:** Kai

 **Nickname:** Kai (Most) Little Khajiit, Little Sneak. Little Thief. Cub. (Brynjolf)

 **Title:** Shadow-Paw.

**Occupation:**

Thief (Thieves Guild)

 **Species:** Khajiit/Daedra

**Appearance:**

\- All-black fur/No markings

\- Yellow Eyes

 **-** Scar, on the back of her neck, she has given many reasons as to where this has come from, but no one seems to know the truth, it is implied that even Kiheh is unaware of where she got, possibly meaning she received it as a child before she was found.

**Class:** Archer

**Family and Relationships:**

Hircine (Biological Father)

Atala (Mother; possibly deceased)

Unknown Argonian (Step-Father; deceased)

Fergus (Half-Brother; deceased)

Inigo (Half-Brother)

Brynjolf (Adopted Father/Mentor)

Tyr Snow-Borne (Friend/Dragonborn/Companion)

\- Tyr has also admitted to having romantic feelings towards Kiheh, but she is disinterested, he accepts this and keeps her close as his friend, possibly his best friend.

Vilkas (Friend/Companion)

Farkas (Friend/Companion)

Kaidan (Friend/Companion)

Lucien (Friend/Companion)

Lydia (Reluctant Friends/Companion)

\- Lydia and Kiheh are only friends for the sake of Tyr and have both admitted that they don't actually like one another.

**Bio:**

Kiheh was born to Hircine and Atala. It is unknown how Hircine and her mother came to meet and mate, but only that she is the product.

Kiheh's mother was married to an Argonian at the time, so it can be insinuated that she either had an affair, their union was not consensual, or perhaps she and the Argonianprayed for another child and Kiheh is that result. 

Kiheh is Atala's third child, after Fergus and Inigo. 

As a cub, Kiheh was found alone by Brynjolf in Pine Forest near Riverwood whilst travelling. It is unknown what happened to her mother, but Brynjolf has theorised that she may have died as reports of an attacked khajiit caravan is what lead him to the area in which he found Kiheh. Brynjolf took pitty on the cub and decided to raise her as his own, coming to care deeply for her, truly taking her in as his daughter.

Kiheh was raised in Rifton and within the Thieves Guild, eventually joining and thriving among the thieves.

**Personality**

Kiheh is a fiercely independent woman who is unconstrained by social expectations like gender roles, courtly virtues, and class distinctions. A tomboy, she has never aspired to be a "proper lady".

Kiheh seems to prefer staying out of politics as noted when Tyr asked her opinion on the Civil War and she answered with 'What Civil War?', implying that she rarely even notices when there is political turmoil.

" _The thing about changing the world... once you do it, the world's all different." -_ Kiheh reflects on her new role.

Kiheh's individualistic and rebellious tendencies culminated in developing an extreme distaste of being manipulated, particularly when it revolved around her life.

Kiheh has stated that her emotions give her power and she considers them "assets."

Additionally, one of Kiheh's most notable qualities is her frequent sarcasm and ironic sense of humour. She often cracks jokes and puns about her opponents, especially in the midst of battle. Kiheh apparently takes much enjoyment out of taunting them, usually getting very annoyed when her enemies don't respond.

Tyr once stated that Kiheh always deployed light-hearted humour to cover up how she truly felt or to avoid uncomfortable situations. Kiheh has a tendency to be completely confident about her abilities when she faces her enemies.

Kiheh is also very stubborn, hard-headed and a natural leader, making her at times overly demanding and bossy. She is extremely determined and fiercely independent by nature, detesting giving up or losing battles of any kind.

She is also somewhat short-tempered in nature, as it never takes very much to irritate her, more so when she is already feeling emotional, is tired, or hungry, or she is talking with someone she dislikes.

" _I'm not gonna run, or hide, or avoid it. I'm going to stand up and fight it. And protect those who can't"_ ― Kiheh

Kiheh is also an expert in battle strategies and tactical plans, being very much a leader type. This skill earned her great respect from others and many successes.

Kiheh also tends to unconsciously babble out almost senseless sentences when she is emotional or nervous (much to the dismay, amusement or confusion of others). Tyr and Vilkas have fondly discussed this aspect of hers, both agreeing that when Kiheh is emotionally excited or worked up, it's hard to get a word in.

Kiheh is also very much a very protective individual especially towards her friends, her family, and her way of life. She has been noted to make sure her companions eat and sleep and rest when needed.

**Trivia:**

\- Being raised in Rifton by a Nord, Kiheh speaks like a Nord rather than a khajiit, she does not speak in the third person unless she is posing as someone else, or simply using it with an annoyed tone when someone points out she doesn't talk like the usual khajiit.

" _Kiheh speakings do not please you? Speakings do not make you feel safe? Kiheh thinks you should lie down and take big cat nap. This one will make sure you are safe as you nap. Kiheh "promises" safeness for you."_ \- Kiheh

 **-** Kiheh is considered, on first meeting with Brynjolf, to be rather spoiled, given how Brynjolf treats her, he has even admitted himself that he would do anything and give her anything she asked for. Kiheh is not at all spoiled and usually only asks Brynjolf for something when she is out of options.

\- Kiheh has a weird fondness for Honey Nut Treats, Tyr has said it is borderline obsessive and that she even hides them in her bedroll.

**Pairing:**

Anders (Book One)


	2. Powers, Abilities, and Belongings

**\- Powers:**

**Feline Physiology:** Kiheh, as half-khajiit has the body of a humanoid feline.

 **Claw Retraction:** Kiheh has and can retract razor-sharp claws much like a cat can.

 **Enhanced Archery:** Kiheh has an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able to launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. She can reload the weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow.

 **Enhanced Wits:** Kiheh has enhanced wits, meaning she is quick on her feet, is very clever, able to adapt to new and changing situations, and is able to remain cool at all times. She is hard to surprise or impress, and she can think her way in and out of any situation by knowing what she needs to do and how she needs to do it, and come up with ideas on the fly.

 **Enhanced Stealth:** Kiheh possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Her abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined she appears as a mere illusion to those who have been lucky to spot her.

She is highly skilled at stealth and has incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected.

 **Hunting Intuition:** Being the daughter of Hircine, Kiheh possesses extraordinary talent and instinct for hunting all things. She can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of her prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture her prey.

 **Inaudible Movement:** Kiheh can move with complete and absolute silence, allowing her to move or stand without disturbing anything and sneak up on anyone.

 **Enhanced Agility:** Kiheh can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort.

Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance.

 **Enhanced Thievery:** Kiheh is more elusive than the average thief. She is able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. This is both a natural and learned skill for Kiheh, being born the daughter of Hircine and as a Khajiit, Kiheh has unparalleled skill in thievery, with her being considered one of, if not the, most talent thief in the Thieves Guild.

 **Enhanced Speed:** Kiheh can move much faster than the average member of the khajiit species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it is incredibly energy costly, and Kiheh tends to need a nap after pushing her speed.

 **Enhanced Balance:** Kiheh has an extremely well-developed sense of balance, she can also use her tail to booster this.

 **Enhanced Leap:** Kiheh can jump farther than average members of the khajiit species. She can leap farther than even the greatest human athlete. Impressive feats include being able to jump over large fences, clear big holes in the ground, jump from building top to building top, etc.

 **Enhanced Senses:** Kiheh, as half-khajiit, has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than most other Skyrim races.

\- Kiheh can also see in the dark

**\- Abilities:**

**Pick-Pocketing:** Kiheh can pick the pockets and steal from anyone without them noticing.

 **Lock-Picking:** Kiheh can undo the workings of a lock no matter how complex the lock may be.

 **Smithing:** Kiheh is capable of smithing arrows, daggers, as well as buckles and locks (and lock-picks)

 **Carpentry:** Kiheh is capable of creating bows using her carpentry skill

 **Provisioning:** Kiheh, according to Brynjolf is a very capable cook.

 **Clothier:** Kiheh, having grown up within the Thieves Guild, is capable of making, repairing and altering clothing for herself and others. A skill born of poverty, Kiheh can make do of little materials.

 **Alchemy:** Kiheh has some skill, but isn't considered an expert in alchemy, she has enough skill to make a low-level healing potion and stamina potion.

 **Haggler:** Kiheh is very charismatic and according to those that know her, she is capable of charming prices down in stores, as well as is very capable in getting people to do what she wants them to do for her.

 **Master archer:** Kiheh has been wielding a bow since she was a small child. With her mastery in archery, Kiheh can precisely hit targets from great distances with such tight groping. She can shoot objects off of people without harming them, and retain her accuracy even whilst in rapid movement. Kiheh can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Her proficiency with her bow is equally effective in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. Kiheh is even able to shoot targets while riding her horse.

 **Acrobatics/Free-running:** Kiheh is very manoeuvrable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, even scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, she is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance.

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:** Kiheh is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. She is very flexible and precise in her manoeuvrers, able to change her battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate, allowing her to take on and defeat multiple fighters of advanced fighting prowess and enhanced/powered individuals. Kiheh can also utilize pressure points strikes to systematically take down her foes.

 **Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:** Kiheh is extremely deadly with knives, able to kill a man with a single stab. Kiheh is also proficient with knives in long-range combat and can utilize her arrows as improvised knives to stab her enemy.

 **Master marksman:** Kiheh's senses gives her a remarkably precise aim and skill with various projectile weapons.

 **Expert Horserider:** Kiheh has spent most of her life around horses and as such is a very talented rider.

 **Master of stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:** Kiheh is very elusive. She can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. She is also a master escape artist, able to free herself from various confinements, such as having been able to escape from being tied to a chair.

**Equipment:**

**Armor:** Kiheh wears her Thieves Guild armour more often than not.

 **Sword:** Though she rarely uses it, Kiheh does carry a sword in case she needs to partake in close quarters combat.

 **Necklace:** Kiheh wears a wolf's head design necklace, given to her as a child by Hircine.

 **Ring #1:** Kiheh wears a double v design ring. Inigo wears one as well, as this ring is something their mother gave them when they were born. 

**Ring #2:** Kiheh wears a gold ring with a yellow stone. This was stolen for her by Brynjolf.

 **Bow and Quiver:** Kiheh carries her bow and quiver with her.

 **Backpack:** Kiheh's backpack has been enchanted to hold more than it seems, though not unlimited it does hold a significant amount of items, including but not limited to:

 **Dragonborn Book Series:** Kiheh has written down Tyr's adventures, though she changes the names of most they meet.

 **Journals:** To help with the Dragonborn book series, Kiheh writes down everything, including sketches of creatures, dragons, people, maps of places.

 **Food Parcels:** When she travels, Kiheh prefers to prep, cook and eat her own food, and often will be found with a little packed lunch, though she will support local businesses by eating dinner in taverns when she can.

 **Water canteen:** Attached to the outside of her backpack, Kiheh uses this for water.

 **Wineskin:** Attached to the outside of her backpack, alongside her water canteen, Kiheh uses this for wine or mead. 

**Bedroll:** Attached to the bottom of her backpack, Kiheh prefers to sleep in the trees and out in the open, so no tent, but she does up a fur bedroll to protect her from the elements.

 **Rope** : Kiheh carries a roll of rope with her, this is usually attached to her backpack.


	3. Other Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE A PAGE OF ANY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE ADDED, OR WILL ADD TO DRAGON AGE THAT ARE NOT ALREADY INVOLVED IN THE GAME, AS WELL AS THOSE THAT ARE, AND ALTERED SLIGHTLY. I WILL ADD TO THIS PAGE IF ANYTHING CHANGES. 

**Tyr Snow-Borne (Dragonborn)**

**\- Warrior & Mage. Two swords. Stern but fair and kind. Always willing to help, no matter who asks. Currently has a crush on Kiheh. ** **Pairing: Fallon Hawke**

**Fallon Hawke**

**\- Mage. Twin of Finn. Older sister of Carver and Bethany. Kind. Caring. Compassionate. Pairing: Tyr Snow-Borne.**

**Finn Hawke**

**\- Warrior. Sword and Shield. Twin of Fallon. Older Brother of Carver and Bethany. Sarcastic. Pairing: Fenris**

**Inigo The Brave**

\- **Khajiit. Kiheh's older half-brother. Very protective of her as it has taken many years for them to reunite. Pairing: Josephine** **Montilyet**


	4. Prologue

Kiheh spends her days and nights in the Ragged Flagon when she is not working or travelling. It is her home. A comfort to her away from the harsh weather of Skyrim. The tavern is not the best, far from it, in Skyrim, it's a shit hole, if she is honest, but it is hers. And the people here are hers. She has a family in the men and women that frequent the place, and they find comfort and family in her too, a stable and reliable presence. She takes a bite from the apple in her hand and glances across as a hooded figure makes their way towards the table area. She knows who it is from the gait and sheer width of his shoulders. Tyr Snow-Borne. Dragonborn. Skyrim legend. And her dearest friend. Her best friend it can be argued. She never really had a real friend before she met Tyr. Her life was the Thieves Guild, and they are not really one for making friends. Despite how much she thinks of them. But Tyr came along. Showed her what it meant to have a true friend, someone she can rely on, call on, someone she can actually trust to have her back. She gives Vekel the bartender a smile as she reaches the bar.

“Two meads” She offers, he nods and she turns to look over her shoulder at Tyr as he sits at one of the tables and pulls down his hood. White hair stark against the darkness of the Flagon. He looks at Kiheh and smiles, his eyes softening slightly. She turns back to the bar and takes the two flagons set down. “Thanks, Vekel” She offers and walks back towards Tyr. He drums his fingers on the tabletop as he waits for her, her footsteps silent as she approaches him. “What brings you to the Flagon?” She asks him, Tyr looks at her, his fingers stopping.

“Because I need your expertise” He admits as she sets a flagon in front of him before taking the seat across from him. “You and I both know you are the best for infiltration and I require those skills”

“And what exactly is it you are after?” She asks him, he reaches into his pocket to pull out his journal. He keeps notes and letters inside the pages. He sets a letter on the table and pushes it closer to her, she cocks her head. “4000 septim?” She asks and frowns because no one has that sort of coin to just give away. “To steal...” She picks up the contract and looks at the sketch. “Is this a necklace or a bracelet?” She asks. He shrugs.

“Necklace, I think” He answers and then takes a deep drink from his flagon. She gives him a look. He swallows his mead and wipes his hand over his lips. “I don't know why the steep pay” He admits. “Who cares...It's 4000 septims...” He sets the now empty flagon down and looks at her. “I am going to pick up Inigo,” He tells her. “I was hoping you would go on ahead, scout out the building...” She nods. That is what she is good at. That is why he initially took her on as a travelling companion. Kiheh has a gift for getting into anything and everything. And she's proven that point.

“Where am I going?” She asks as she pulls out her own journal to make a note of whatever his answer is.

“There is an abandoned building outside of Raven Rock....” He explains.

“Solstheim?” She asks him. “That's a long way to go for a necklace...”

“4000 septims, Kai” He reminds her. “I can finally buy that pony” He teases, she shoots him a look and smirks.

“Fine,” She tells him and writes down her notes. “Raven Rock”

“The Retching Netch in four days?” He asks as he stands. She nods and closes her journal.

“I will be there” She assures him, he nods and touches her shoulder before he walks away. She lets out a breath and draws her finger around the top of her flagon. It does seem like a weird job, and it wouldn't be, if not for the huge payout at the end. No one pays that much for a simple smash and grab. Behind her, Brynjolf, a Nord and Kiheh's most fraternal figure, he is her father in all the ways that matter, lingers, worried lines on his face. He swears he has gained more lines being her father than he ever did being a thief. He raised her. Trained her. Looked after her when she got sick or hurt. She loves him. And he loves her. Couldn't have asked for a better daughter, even if he handpicked her, which he did. He picked her up when she had no one and nothing. Saved her from a life of poverty and begging. She owes him everything. He drops into the seat Tyr had been sat and leaves closer to her. “Papa” She greets. “There is this...”

“I heard him, Cub” He stops her. “And I don't like it” She leans forward a little. “4000 septims for a necklace...” He pulls a face. “There is just something that feels a little....off about this”

“And I agree,” She tells him. “But Tyr knows what he's doing, he's been doing it long enough...and so have I” He hums a little in agreement. “I've never failed a job yet” She reminds him. He trained her. Raised her to be good at this. She raised through the ranks. Proved her worth time and time again. And more so travelling with Tyr. She has proved that she is more than a thief at the heart of her. “And going into it knowing it is funky puts you three steps ahead...” He smiles a little. “You taught me that” He nods in agreement. “I'm going ahead to scout” She slides her journal away into her pack.

“Just be careful, eh, Cub?” He asks as she stands, they share a look and she nods. Brynjolf watches her walk away, his eyes showing his concern. “Vex” He states, Vex looks up from her table. “Follow Kai...keep an eye on her” Vex frowns a little.

“She is the best thief we have...”

“And this job has me concerned” He admits, they share a look. He has never felt concerned with Kiheh and her jobs, she is the best of them, so Vex should know that he means this, that he is truly worried about Kiheh.

“Consider it done” Vex assures him as she stands from her seat and follows after Kiheh. Brynjolf lets out a breath and nods a little. At least Vex is watching her back.


	5. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - FOR THOSE THAT HAVEN'T READ THE TWEAKS I MADE TO KIHEH'S PROFILE PAGE. I ADDED IN INIGO AS HER OLDER HALF-BROTHER. BECAUSE I LIKE THE IDEA THAT SHE ISN'T ENTIRELY WITHOUT FAMILY IN THEDAS.

There is a click of a lock and the groan of wood before the door to an abandoned building swings open with a creak. Kiheh cringes from the other side, there is not much she can do about doors that squeak. She stands to her full height and slides away her lock-picking kit, behind her Inigo and Tyr step closer to her. Inigo's tail swats at Kiheh's, a silent question, she nods. The building appears and sounds empty, smells it too. The amount of dust in the air. Tyr slips past the two khajiits and heads into the building. Kiheh and Inigo follow after him. Tyr leads the way through the almost empty space, there are display cases and a few weapons stands but no actual furniture. It's almost as if this place is a...shrine or a...museum of some sort, but there is no way they would have any business. The building being this far from Raven Rock. That might explain all the dust.

“This place....it's a...” Kiheh starts as she looks over a display of enchanted swords.

“Museum” Inigo finishes as he picks up a mask from the stand and covers his face with it, he looks at Kiheh who smirks and shakes her head.

“Put that down” Tyr scolds a little. “We don't know what any of this stuff can do...” Inigo sets the mask back down and shares an amused look with Kiheh before they move on in search of the necklace, but they can all feel it. Every item in this room is giving off a magical hum, every single item is enchanted in some way and they need to be careful. Tyr draws his hand over a display picking up all the dust that's collected over the years. He frowns at his hand. No one has been in here for years. He rubs his fingers together and looks around, checking on Inigo and Kiheh. His eyes lingering on Kiheh. People have always looked at him weirdly because of his interest in the khajiits, not just these two specifically but in general, he's always loved the race, they are far more interesting than mere men. He knows he travels with the two of them a lot more than the rest of his friends. Inigo brings a joy to travelling that the others lack and Kiheh.....well he likes her. Romantically likes her. Has since the moment they met. But it's never gone anywhere, she has made it clear that she doesn't share his sentiments, which is fine, he still regards her as his closest friend, and that's okay with him.

“I found it” Kiheh states as she crouches and pulls out her lock-picking kit from her belt. Tyr and Inigo make their way to her and the case she is crouching in front of. Tyr peers into the case at the necklace from the sketch.

“Perfect” Tyr offers. “4000 septims here we come” He teases as Kiheh unlocks the case and opens it up.

“It's beautiful” Kiheh offers, Inigo nods in agreement at her side. Kiheh goes to take it out of the case. Tyr slaps at her paw and gives her a look.

“We need to be careful with it,” He tells her and pulls a pouch pocket from his belt. “No touching with skin...or fur” There is a clatter somewhere behind them, the three of them turning towards the sound, Kiheh and Inigo's ears twitching in their hoods. “Inigo” Tyr whispers, Inigo nods and stalks off towards the noise. Kiheh and Tyr wait, on edge, cautious, for Inigo to return. When he does, his demeanour is more relaxed. Tyr raises an eyebrow.

“Mask fell over” Inigo offers and smirks. Tyr lets out a breath and turns back to the display.

“Kai!” He scolds as she picks up the necklace, a green energy wrapping around her wrists. She and Tyr share a look, she smirks a little.

“Would whoops be a big enough word here?” She asks before she, Tyr, and Inigo disappear from sight, the necklace then clattering to the ground.

…........

Tyr grunts as he lands face down in the dirt, his whole body screaming with pain. He has no idea what has happened but he knows it sucks. He groans and turns onto his back to look at the sky. Grey and overcast. He sits up and looks around. Finds himself somewhere unfamiliar. There is a statue of a wolf to his right. But there is some lush vegetation. Which usually implies that it is not void of life. There have to be people nearby that will inform him of where he is here and where his companions might be.

….....

Inigo lands with a splash as he is submerged into water. He swims to the surface and spits out the water in his mouth. Khajiit do not swim well. The water weighing down their fur. He shifts slightly and then swims towards the shore. He can at least tell that it is lake water and not seawater. It is stagnant in his mouth. It tastes foul. Once on the shore, he shakes out his fur as best he can with his armour still in place. He lets out a breath and then checks on the jar attached to his belt. Checking on Mr Dragonfly. The seal of the jar enchanted for just occasion, it's not the first time he's gone swimming and forgotten about the dragonfly. He nods and looks around. Trying to figure out where Tyr and Kiheh went. They have to be around here somewhere.

…..........

Kiheh drops down onto something solid, right in front of a stone wall. Which is a lot better than Inigo and Tyr got. She lets out a relieved breath and then takes a step back. She screams a little when her footing gives way, her arms wrapping around the stone pillar in front of her. She takes a breath and then looks down, which is a big mistake. It is a very long drop. She seems to be balancing on the ledge of a tall building. The ledge is barely wide enough for her feet.

“No, no, no, no” She hugs herself to the pillar, her tail wrapping around it to give her a little more safety. She is brave and strong, and fearless. But there is maybe one little thing she has an issue with. Heights. Which is ridiculous. She is a khajiit. Basically a cat. Cats are not afraid of heights. She is. It's not like she has been around heights all that much, definitely more since she started travelling with Tyr, but still, it is not her favourite thing. Far from it. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to control her rapidly beating heart. She needs to think and she can't with it pulsing in her ears.

“Hey” A voice states from below, there is some amusement but mostly concern in his tone. “Hey, you okay up there?” Kiheh takes a breath and then shakes her head, risks a glance down, her conversation starter is a young man, handsome, bearded, a sword on his hip and a shield on his back. Beside him, a young woman stands, similar features, possibly his sister. She touches his arm and then whispers something, he nods and she hurries away.

“Not really, no” Kiheh answers his question.

“Do you need some help?”

“No, thank you” She argues. “Shouldn't take help from strangers” She adds with a small smirk.

“I'm Finn...soooo” He offers, she nods. “There...Now we're not strangers” She huffs slightly. “You want to tell me your name?”

“Kiheh” She answers and tries not to look down. “But most people just call me Kai” He nods a little and then sets his hands on his hips.

“How did you get up there, Kai?” He asks, she shrugs, her claws digging into the stone.

“I urm...I don't really know if I am being honest...” She admits shifting her feet slightly. “You wouldn't know how to get me down, would you?”

“I have a few ideas” He assures her. “My sister” He motions with his thumb in the direction his sister hurried off. “She's gone to find our friends, we'll figure it out” She hums a little, clutching to the pillar.


	6. Chapter Two

Finn stands gathered with his friends underneath where Kiheh is currently stuck. And by friends he means a few people he's picked up over the last few weeks, people he will say are his friends. Companions. Or the people he likes to drag into fights. Elves; Merrill and Fenris, humans; Aveline and Anders, and the dwarf, Varric. Finn likes to collect wayward strays and outcasts. He likes them better than the 100% normal people.

“Okay, so I talked to the servant in the house, the owners are out and she would not allow us access....” Finn admits to his friends. “Unless we are allowed to break in?” Finn asks slowly as he turns to look at Aveline.

“No,” Aveline tells him, he nods.

“Fair enough...” Finn counters and nods. “So any other ideas?” he clicks his fingers as he swings his arms. “No one?” He looks around his friends. “Look...I kind of told her that I already have a plan” He admits.

“Why would you say that?” Bethany scolds him.

“I was trying to make her feel better” He defends.

“What about a sheet?” Merrill offers, they look at her. “We can hold it under her....get her to jump...” Finn nods in agreement, he snaps his finger and points at her.

“See, ideas” He teases and nods. “Okay, Fenris....” he turns to the elf who raises an eyebrow back at him. “You live the closest...you have some sheets?"

“I am sure Danrius left some lying around...” Fenris offers.

“Aveline.....go with him” Finn states, Aveline nods and then walks away with Fenris. “Hang in there, Kai” Finn shouts up at her, she hums a little. “We've got a plan...”

“Is it a good one?” She counters, Finn pauses, unsure.

“It is a plan” He answers, she groans and sets her head against the pillar. That is not an encouraging thought.

…....

Aveline and Fenris pull out the sheet and Merrill, Bethany, Anders, and Finn grab aside and pull it taught between them ready to catch Kiheh. Varric doesn't quite reach the height requirements so he hangs back and observes, this will make a fascinating anecdote for one of his books. Finn nods, pleased with their plan and then looks up at Kiheh.

“Kai...you need to jump”

“Jump?!” She asks alarmed. “Are you crazy?” She adds as she hugs the pillar tighter.

“We will catch you” Aveline assures her. Kiheh takes a breath and closes her eyes. She literally has no other choice. She must be coming across as such a scaredy khajiit right about now. This is so embarrassing.

“Come on, Kai,” Finn tells her, trying to encourage her. “It's just a little fall...you can do this” Kiheh takes a deep breath and nods. She can do this. It's just a little jump. She can do that. She touches the pillar before nodding again. She keeps her eyes closed but does take the fall. She hits the sheet and relaxes, lets out a breath. Kiheh slides off the sheet to her feet and then turns to her saviours.

“Thank you,” She tells them, but they are all now staring at her.

“She's a cat” Merrill points out, Kiheh looks at her.

“Urm...offensive” Kiheh states. “It's khajiit. I am a khajiit. You've never met one before? Because that was really rude....”

“No,” Finn tells her. “No, there is nothing that looks like you here”

“We need to get her off the streets” Aveline adds as she moves closer to Finn. “Before the templars see her and think it's dark magic”

“We can go to the clinic” Anders offers.

“Where exactly am I?” Kiheh asks, they look at her.

“Kirkwall's Hightown” Finn answers.

“Kirkwall?” Kiheh repeats slowly as she stares at him. She frowns, she's not sure she knows where that is. It's definitely not somewhere in Skyrim. She is sure of that. She's been to the furthest reaches of Skyrim and never crossed Kirkwall. She really wishes Tyr was here, he's by far more travelled than she is. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She needs to find Tyr.

“Okay, so let's get her through the city without anyone seeing her” Finn offers. “That should be easy...” He grumbles and then moves to Kiheh, he wraps his fingers around her arm.

“Whoa..hands” She growls at him, he releases her and holds up his hands.

“Right, well...come on” Finn offers and motions ahead of them.

…..............

Kiheh sits on a cot in this _clinic_ , her eyes scanning around. It's not exactly an attractive clinic but what clinic is. Finn, Anders, Aveline, and Bethany stand huddled together close by watching her. Because she is new. She is unique. She is strange. And they have never seen anything like her anywhere. She is literally a cat person. A person cat. A people cat. This is a lot for them to process. Kiheh pushes down her hood and scratches at her ear, they are all still staring at her. Because now they can really see how cat-like she is. She only has a small tuft of human-like hair between her ears, but other than that she is aaalllll cat. Kiheh lets out a breath, her tail swishing behind her.

“Spell gone wrong?” Finn asks Anders who shrugs and shakes his head, he has no idea. He's never seen anything like her before. His eyes shift to Kiheh as her ears flicker and shift listening to everything around her.

“I don't know” Anders answers. “But I'll have a look through the books I have...” Finn nods. “I don't have many but....” Anders shrugs. “I can see what I can find”

“What are we going to do here?” Bethany asks as she folds her arms over her chest. “What are we going to do with her?”

“We can't let her wander around the city,” Aveline tells them. “Her appearance will likely attract attention...” Finn hums in agreement.

“I would say she could stay with me but it's already cramped enough with me, Bethany, my mother and Gamlen” Finn states.

“She can stay with me” Merrill offers as she hands a mug of tea to Kiheh. “The templars rarely come into the alienage anyway....”

“Are you sure you have the space, Merrill?” Finn asks.

“I can make space...” Merrill argues.

“Don't I get a say in this?” Kiheh asks them, they turn to her. “You know...as this does seem to involve me”

“Look, Kai” Finn starts. “There is nothing like you here...” He adds. “It would be in your best interest if you remained hidden”

“I need to find my friends” She argues as she stands, setting the mug down on the crate next to her. “And I am not going to do that hiding away” Finn sighs and nods a little. Understands where she is coming from. She wants to find her friends and he would do the same if he was alone.

“What if we helped?” Aveline offers. “I'm part of the city guard, I can have people keeping an eye out...And Finn is always out and about”

“That's true” Finn agrees. Kiheh sighs and closes her eyes, she nods.

“Fine” She caves, because she needs people that know the area to help her, she knows that and she isn't proud enough to admit it.

….........

Tyr stands with some hunters at a camp, it was the first hint at civilisation that he has come across. This place is beautiful regardless of where he is, he cannot deny that. He just has no idea where here is. He doesn't recognise anything. And there are no signs of Inigo or Kiheh. That doesn't really bode well.

“You're in the Dales,” The lead hunter tells Tyr as the Dragonborn goes all mush around his dog. Seriously, Tyr has a problem. Dogs. Cats. Horses. He's a sucker for them all. There was even a cow once that demand his attention, he was lost for hours. “Now, If you keep heading north,” He tells Tyr and motions with his hand. “You will reach Verchiel...it's about a days walk from here...”

“Thank you very much, my friend,” Tyr tells him and smooches the dogs face. The hunter chuckles a little. “Ah, I wish I could stay here and play with you” Tyr teases. “But I have places to be and friends to find” He stands and looks at the hunter. “Thanks again” Tyr offers before walking away.

…..........

Inigo runs, fleeing from a horde of humans with actual pitchforks. Skyrim might not be 100% okay with khajiit but he was never chased out of a village. He doesn't like these humans. He hugs Mr Dragonfly to his chest as he sprints through some trees. He looks around for an escape and then decides his best route is up. He clips Mr Dragonfly's jar to his belt and then ascends the tree, wanting to flee from the pitchforks and pain that is threatening to pierce his furry little body. He wants his friends. He's worried about Kiheh. If this is the reaction he is getting he fears what she is getting.

“Men here are mean” Inigo mumbles to himself as he hugs the tree.


	7. Chapter Three

Merrill's home is...comfortable and small. It's going to be very close living side by side. Kiheh lets out a breath and lowers her hood. She's back inside and does not have to hide. Kiheh glances around at the tight space. She is used to sharing small spaces, the Thieves Guild isn't exactly the most spacious of places to live, and travelling with Tyr meant she got used to whatever she had to work with. Finn and Merrill share a look, he then pats Merrill's shoulder before leaving, he wants to talk with the others regarding Kiheh without her around. Merrill shrugs off her cloak and goes about cleaning up her little home.

“Do you have any family?” Merrill asks Kiheh who hums a little.

“A brother” She answers. “Half-brother, anyway” Kiheh wonders where Inigo ended up, if he's okay, and safe. Given these people's reactions to her, she worries about how they would react to him. Tyr will likely fit in better than them. Given how these people reacted to her, it is safe to assume Inigo might get a similar reaction. She looks at Merrill. “What about you?” She counters, Merrill shakes her head.

“Not here” Merrill answers. “I left my family when my magic came in” She admits, Kiheh frowns at her.

“Why?” She asks her.

“Dalish clans only have two mages at one time, the Keeper and the First...my original clan already had theirs so I was sent to join another clan” Kiheh stares at her a little.

“Dalish?” She draws out slightly, Merrill hums and nods as she cleans up, not at all offering any form of explanation for Kiheh, Merrill is concentrating on trying to make space for Kiheh. Just a little corner with a bedroll and chest for storage, at least until they can come up with a plan of what they are going to do with her. How they are going to protect her. Because Finn has already decided he is going to protect her. If Finn has learned anything from his travels and from his friends, is that outcasts need to be protected.

“I have a small bed but you can have it if you would prefer it” Merrill starts.

“The floor is fine” Kiheh assures her as she stares at the floor space. Trying to figure out what is going on here. That necklace has to have done something. It is the only thing that makes a sliver of sense. She remembers the magic, that feeling in that house. It must have done something. Transported her to this place. She doesn't even know if Tyr and Inigo made the trip to, or if it was just her because she was the one holding the item. She could be here all alone. That's a horrifying thought. Kiheh pulls her knees to her chest, her tail wrapping around them to comfort her.

…........

Kiheh doesn't move from her spot on the floor, her mind going through the implications that she might be here alone, she doesn't want to believe that she could be but she is not sure whether that would be better or worse than the thought of her friends out there alone. Tyr can take care of himself, but Inigo, whilst he can fight, is not really a people person, he's too trusting, too friendly. And the way these people look at her, she can't imagine what it is like for him. He will be struggling. Kiheh looks up as the door opens and Anders walks into the small house, a box tucked under his arm. He closes the door behind him.

“Merrill?” Anders asks.

“She's gone out for supplies” Kiheh answers instead. He looks down at where she is sat on the floor.

“Oh,” He whispers. She raises an eyebrow at him in question as to what he wants. “I think this is yours” He sets the box down in front of her. She unwraps her arms and opens the box to reveal her bow and quiver inside.

“Where did you find them?” She asks him, he motions behind him.

“Close to where you were” He answers. “In some bushes...” She nods a little and touches her bow. She would have hated to have lost it forever. This one was made for her by Brynjolf, it means a lot to her.

“Thank you” She whispers, he nods as she pulls out her bow. He stares at her, he honestly can't stop staring at her, because she is a cat. He likes cats. “What?” She asks him, he looks away, aware that he was staring at her.

“It's just...” He starts and then sighs. “Is...was it a spell?” He asks her, she frowns at him and cocks her head.

“Was what a spell?” She counters, he motions to her whole self. “I was born this way” She points out and then stands. “Is my appearance that hideous?” She counters, he shakes his head.

“No” he is quick to argue. “No, it's just....unique and that's not a bad thing...”

“Except it is” She counters. “If you and your friends want me to stay in here....and not go out and show my face to other people” He looks down and then nods a little.

“Many will think you are a product of blood magic” He offers. “And that is not a good thing, they will kill you”

“Talking from experience?” She asks him, he snorts.

“I've seen the worst of it” He answers. “Magic isn't appreciated”

“Why? What's wrong with it?” She counters, he looks at her surprised.

“You don't have a problem with it?”

“No...should I?” He shrugs a little. “I have friends who have magic, friends that don't...” He smiles a little. “It doesn't bother any of us”

“Not many think that way,” He tells her.

“I take it you are a mage?” She asks him, he hums and nods.

“What about you?” he asks. “What do you do?”

“I steal things” She admits, he lets out a small laugh at her honesty. She shrugs a little. “And I shoot things” She holds up her bow. “Pretty good at it too” They share a look, he smiles at her.

“I'm Anders” He offers. “I realise none of us has actually introduced ourselves...”

“Kiheh” She counters. “But...Kai is fine, everyone calls me Kai....” He holds out his hand to her and she takes it, though she grasps his wrist instead, a Nord thing. 


	8. Chapter Four

Varric watches the hooded figure at the back of the Hanged Man, he is pretty sure he knows exactly who that is. She is wearing the same clothing they met her in, it makes her pretty easy to pick out. He grabs his flagon from the bar and moves to join her.

He touches the back of the chair across from her and she looks at him. Her yellow eyes peer back at him, and he can make out the fur. Just as he guessed.

“How are things with Merrill?” He asks her, she hums and shrugs.

“Stuffy” She mumbles, her eyes shifting around. “And she is rather annoying” He laughs a little and nods in agreement.

“How did you even find the tavern?” He asks as he takes the seat across from her.

“Followed the smell of ale, overwhelming sadness, and piss” She answers and looks at him. “It wasn't that difficult”

“No” He agrees and touches his nose. “Not with that nose of yours”

“You are thinking of dogs” She argues.

“Ah...” Varric shrugs. “It will still be better than this bent thing” He touches his nose again. She hums a little in agreement. “So it's Kai, right?” he asks her, she nods.

“And you are Varric” She points out. “Merrill filled me in....” She cocks her head. “Drew me little labelled pictures...” He chuckles.

“How did you make it here without being seen?”

“It is what I do” She answers, he raises an eyebrow. “I tucked in my tail and covered my face...” She offers and shrugs. “I cannot remain locked away in that....hovel” she sets the flagon down on the table. “Not if she is going to remain that happy....no one is that happy”

“Our Daisy is” He argues, she hums a little.

“It will drive me to madness” She counters, he chuckles and they share a look.

…........

Merrill rubs her eyes as she leaves her bedroom, she fell asleep in front of the elven mirror she was working on, and when she woke up the house was shockingly silent. She had left Kiheh to her lunch and there was some noise until she fell asleep.

“Kai?” She asks and looks around the empty room. She sighs. “Oh no,” She states. She promised Erik she would look out for Kiheh, and she's already lost her. Merrill grabs her cloak and pulls it one before she hurries out of her home.

….......

Tyr is sat at the back of a tavern in Verchiel, he'd wandered in a few hours ago and decided to sit and watch, trying to figure out where he is and who these people are and if they can even be trusted to help him. He needs people he can trust to find Kiheh and Inigo. So far he has seen no khajiits. No argonians. And very few elves. The only one he has crossed is the one in the tavern that seems to be cleaning. He lets out a breath and glances around again. There is only one other person that has been sat in here as long as he has. A young woman sat huddled away from everyone, her fingers tight around her flagon, but she is as out of place and lost as Tyr is. He stands from his table with his flagon and walks towards her table. Her spine stiffens with every step that draws him closer to her. She is aware of him. She looks up at him, purple eyes peering out from under her hood. She appears nervous and glances around.

“What do you want?” she asks and looks back at him. “I am not going to sleep with you” She points out, straight away. Tyr stares at her a little and then smirks.

“I am not here to proposition you into bed” He assures her. She leans back and raises an eyebrow.

“Then what is it that you want?” She asks him.

“I have to admit that I have no idea where I am” He admits, she frowns at him.

“Verchiel,” She tells him. He shrugs and shakes his head. “Orlais” She adds.

“I am new to this area” He admits and takes a seat across from her. She smirks a little.

“Clearly” She points out. He huffs and looks at her. “So what brings you to Verchiel?” She asks him.

“I am seeking out my friends,” Tyr tells her. “I lost track of them...and I do not know where to begin...”

“And why do you think that I can help you?” She asks him.

“You are a traveller” he points out and looks at her boots, covered in mud and almost worn through with how far she has walked. She pulls her feet under her seat to hide her boots. “Surely you know the area better than I”

“That is probably true” She agrees. The doors to the tavern open and everyone falls silent as a group of heavily armoured soldiers walk in. Tyr frowns a little as he watches them and the reaction the whole room had to them. His new friend, across from him, shrinks back, her eyes on the templars as they move across the tavern. Tyr watches them too, but with curiosity instead of the fear she is showing. She suddenly stands. “Urm...I have to go” She tells Tyr before fleeing the tavern, the templars instantly turn and watch her go before following after her. Tyr frowns and follows them with his eyes. He stands and leaves the tavern after them, he has a bad feeling about the way they stalked after her pretty quick. 


	9. Chapter Five

It is easy for Tyr to follow the sounds of the clunky metal of the soldiers' armour and the panicked cries for help from the young woman who had fled from them. She must have been trying to steal a horse when they'd found her. The straw from the stables all over the bottom of her boots. She's in the mud, on her backside, gasping for breath as they stand over her. Tyr reaches up and pulls a sword from his back. He doesn't care where he is, but it is not okay to corner a young woman as they are right now. With surprise on his side, and his superior swordsmanship, Tyr easily cuts down the three templars, saving her life. She stares at him, her breath heavy as she thinks about how much worse this could have been without his help. He slides his sword away and then holds out his hand to her. she takes it, letting him pull her to her feet.

“I guess you've earned my name now, right?” She whispers, he nods and smiles at her. “It's Fallon,” She tells him. “Fallon Hawke”

“Tyr Snow-Borne” He offers back.

“And...thank you,” She tells him. “Not many would stand against templars for a mage”

“I don't understand much of that statement” He admits and shrugs. Fallon watches him softly.

“You are really weird” She comments, he chuckles and nods. He knows that anything he does or says here is going to seem weird.

“Why were those soldiers after you anyway?” He asks her, Fallon sighs a little and shrugs, kicks a stone across the path.

“Well, you know, mages aren't allowed to wander around freely” She answers, he doesn't know that but it sounds like he is supposed to know that. “And I am a mage” She adds, he nods, he figured that out himself. “We are usually placed into circles from the moment our magic manifests and are never allowed to leave” Tyr looks at her sadly.

“So you left? You escaped?” She nods. “And they want to take you back?”

“Yes,” She agrees and looks at him. She then looks back at the templar bodies. “We need to get out of here,” She tells him and then takes his arm. “Now” He nods in agreement and they hurry away together.

…......

Inigo is huddled in front of a small fire, hidden away in some cave he found, luckily nothing and no one was inhabiting it when he got here, he wasn't in the mood for a fight. He's tired, alone, scared, and worried about his friends. He is also dirty, he slipped in a puddle when he was fleeing humans and the mud has now caked to his fur.

“I once loved a girl called Brenda the bear” He sings to himself and to Mr Dragonfly who sits in his jar next to him. “She was bad but I didn't care. She was hairy and gruff and seven feet tall. She introduced my face to a wall. I still loved her after she ate my gold. She hugged me tight, kept out the cold. But when I found her with another man, I knocked out her teeth with a frying pan. Love is harsh and love is cruel. I miss her wet nose, claws, and drool. I miss her breath so fragrant and hot. I miss all the fish that she caught. But Brenda still keeps me warm and snug. I skinned her and turned her into a rug...” He sighs and nods. “Sad but true” He comments and rests his chin on his knees.

…......

Kiheh closes the door to Merrill's home as she returns, the elf running out of her bedroom to see her, she shoots the khajiit a look and Kiheh shrugs a little, pulling down her hood.

“I was worried about you” Merrill admits, Kiheh looks down because she does actually feel a little bad about that. Merrill looks really worried and for someone that so far appears to be the happiest little elf, she knows that's a big deal.

“I went to the tavern” Kiheh admits. “And no one other than your little dwarf friend saw me” She assures her. “I am sorry I just left without saying anything, but you were asleep....” Merrill lets out a breath and nods. “I brought you this back” Kiheh offers and pulls her hand forward revealing a bottle of wine, she may or may not have stolen from the tavern, she did, she stole it because she has no coin that works here, she tried to pay with septims but was laughed at, so she just took what she wanted. “To say sorry and to say thank you for letting me stay with you...for not trying to kill me...for not treating me...differently because of what I look like” Merrill smiles and takes the bottle from her.

“I happen to like the way you look” Merrill admits. “You're beautiful” Kiheh smiles softly.

“Thank you” She whispers. “I like your tattoos” She offers, Merrill touches her face and smiles. They share a look and Kiheh nods a little, some solidarity formed between them. She knows she needs friends, and she could have found someone worse than Merrill. She's nice enough. A little too hyper but Kiheh could adjust to that. Merrill holds out the wine.

“We should open this now...celebrate our new friendship” She offers, Kiheh chuckles but nods.

…......

Kiheh looks up at the ceiling of the Viscount's keep, it's really high. Skyrim and then nords are all about comfortable, small, sturdy homes with wooden posts everywhere, so many wooden posts. She lowers her head and looks around, a few people watching her, some of the guards. But not because she is khajiit, because she looked at the ceiling like an idiot on skooma.

“Kai” Aveline greets as she walks towards her. “I thought we agreed you would stay out of sight”

“I am” Kiheh counters. She is very much hidden, scarf, her thieves guild suit, all of her is completely hidden, she's even tied her tail to her leg, which is uncomfortable, to say the least. “Bethany said you were looking for me”

“I have some news” Aveline offers. “Regarding your friends” Kiheh perks up a little, hope returning to her.

“Oh?” Kiheh asks.

“There are reports of a...” Aveline pauses and looks at her, trying to judge her words carefully, the reports haven't been all that nice to the other khajiit they are reporting, but Aveline will be tactful here. “Cat-like humanoid”

“Inigo” Kiheh whispers. “Where is he?”

“The reports contradict one another” Aveline answers. “Rumors mostly...”

“Which is the most promising?” Kiheh counters, needing to hear something, to find something that will lead her back to her friends, and then home. She wants to go home. Back to Skyrim.

“There are a few sightings of him in Ferelden, across the sea” Aveline answers, Kiheh tightens her jaw, that doesn't help her. She doesn't know where this Ferelden is.

“Okay,” Kiheh states. “So I need to get on a boat...” Aveline and Kiheh look to the doors of the keep as they open, Finn, Anders, and Fenris walking in and towards Aveline and Kiheh. Finn waves a little and Kiheh cocks her head before looking at Aveline. “You sent for him too?” She asks.

“Finn has travelled from Ferelden to Kirkwall, if anyone had any advice on dealing with the trip and the land, I thought it would be him” Aveline offers, Kiheh hums a little, her ears flickering in her hood.

“What's going on?” Finn asks as he looks between Kiheh and Aveline, aware that there is some tension between the two women.

“You have to talk some sense into her” Aveline tells Finn who frowns back at her, Kiheh shoots Aveline an annoyed look, knowing full well that is not what she has just said to her. “One of her friends has been spotted in Ferelden, she wants to go” Kiheh shoots Aveline a glare and then looks at Finn.

“He's my brother and I have to go” She scolds Finn. “You cannot stop me”

“I am not going to stop you” He assures her. “But I am going to tell you to be smart about this, do you even know you way out of the city? Or how to get to Ferelden? Do you have the coin for a ship?”

“Well...no” She admits as she folds her arms over her chest. “But I will figure it out...”

“Just give it a few more weeks” Finn offers. “Let Aveline work on narrowing down the location, Ferelden is a big country, and then you will not be wandering around...” Kiheh sighs but nods, that is a good idea. “And in the meantime, find some coin to get you on a ship....”

“A few more weeks” She repeats and then lets out a rough breath. “Fine...but no longer...you said that people will look at me with fear...Inigo, he doesn't....he stands out more than I do” She admits and then walks away without waiting for someone else to tell her no, it bothers her, and if they weren't making complete sense, she would fight them on it. 


	10. Chapter Six

It's only a few days before Kiheh gets herself into trouble, and by trouble she means fun. She assumed given her appearance that getting a job here would be difficult. So she has resorted to what she does best. Stealing. And to make it fun, she's not even trying all that hard. The guards see her and give chase. And she loves it. A little bit of home. She could have easily taken the coin purse without being seen, but what is the point if she is not having fun?

“Kai?” Anders asks from the market stall he was looking at, he sees her weaving through the crowd, city guards chasing some distance behind her. He frowns and watches as she ducks under tables and slides over barrels, she's quick on her feet. Agile. Cat-like. She seems to realise he is there and pushes herself slightly harder, and she is fast, faster than anyone he has ever seen move. She grabs his hand and pulls him into a small nook, using his height to hide her. He looks down at her, slightly amused. She's happy which is weird considering the situation. They can both hear the guards getting closer and he moves closer to Kiheh, shielding her against the door behind her, he peers over his shoulder to watch for them. Waits for them to pass by before relaxing. Kiheh chuckles and pulls the coin purse from her belt, her fingers open the little drawstrings to count out her win. “All that for some coin?” he asks her, she hums and nods. “It's not even that much” He points out noting that it is only bronze coins, the lowest currency they have.

“It's not always about the prize” She offers and looks up at him. “Playing is half the fun” She smiles, wide, showing her teeth slightly. He's not seen her that happy before. She's been rather down being stuck in the city, wanting to run off to find her brother and her friend. He knows how much she is suffering, being away from them, being away from home and her family. But to actually see her happy, might just be worth the risk. “Thanks” She offers. “For...going with it”

“Not like I had much of a chance to argue” He counters but smiles back at her. “Why are you stealing coin anyway?”

“It's for that ship to Ferelden...I figured no one is going to hire me for work, so...I steal instead” She clips the coin purse to her belt again. “Now I need a nap” She grumbles, pushing her speed has worn her out and now she needs to rest.

“The clinic isn't that far” he offers. “I am sure there will be an empty cot for you”

“Thank you,” She tells him, he steps back and out of the nook, his eyes scanning around for any sign of the guards. He motions with his hand that it is clear and Kiheh joins him, reaching into her hood to scratch at her ear.

“Hey!” A guard yells behind them. “Stop right there....thief” Kiheh lets out a breath. Anders grabs her paw.

“Come on,” He tells her, she smirks and nods before they are running towards Darktown and away from the guards.

….......

Anders chuckles as he and Kiheh walk into his clinic. Running away from guards, the most fun he's had in a long time. She looks around the clinic, at the injured and sick that have been treated or awaiting treatment from Anders. Her eyes sadden. She's been so concerned with herself that she hasn't considered the actual state of this city. She knows there are beggars, she's seen them, but sick and pained. Anders glances at her, his chuckle dying when he sees the expression on her face under her hood.

“Kai?” he asks.

“What is wrong with them?” She counters and looks up at him. He gives her a sad smile.

“Some are injured, some are sick...some are simply starving and have nowhere else to go” He answers, she looks back at the people, they remind her so much of Rifton, the poverty in that city was terrible before Tyr came along. He didn't fix everything overnight and it was still healing when they left. But it was better. Tyr would know what to do here. She just needs to think like Tyr. Maybe then she can help. Just till she leaves. She could do something good, put her skills to good use. “I do what I can but it's only me here...and there are far more of them then I have the space for...” He shrugs a little. “Come on, let's find you somewhere to take a nap” he touches her shoulder and then heads further into the clinic. Kiheh lets out a breath and follows him.

…........

Anders watches Kiheh sleep curled up on one of the cots at the back of the clinic, she's folded herself in as tight as she can get, and he notes that her coin purse is right in the middle, no one is getting near that. She looks uncomfortable, probably because she is hiding her features and her tail, and it can't be all that comfortable cramped up. His eyes begin to glow and he turns away to hide himself.

“Stop it” Anders whispers, scolding Justice who is attempting to push forward. “Not here” He adds and the glow of his eyes vanishes. He looks back at Kiheh and then sighs before going back to his work.

…........

Anders finishes his work to find Kiheh long gone from the cot, the blankets folded and set on the top neatly. He isn't surprised. She doesn't seem the type to linger where she doesn't have to. He runs his fingers through his hair as he makes his way through the clinic to close it for the day, only those that are seriously injured or sick stay the night, he doesn't have the space to offer overnight care for them, even if he wished he could. Anders opens the clinic door to turn the sign on the wall beside it, just a simple signal to those that need help, only he finds a box sitting there, he cocks his head and crouches to look at it. There is a small note attached to the top so he picks it up and unfolds it. It's messy handwriting but he can make it out. _Anders, share. K_. He smiles and tucks the note away before opening the box. It's filled with blankets and loaves of bread. He lets out a small laugh and nods. Kai. She's gone out of her way to do something nice for the people he looks after.


	11. Chapter Seven

The tavern is in full swing that night, city guards drinking with friends and family, locals escaping the rain, and regulars that are just in for their nightly tipple before staggering home. Anders weaves through the lower portion of the tavern, he's not here for that, he is here for his companions, gathered in the backroom to drink and play cards. A way of forcefully getting them all to interact and become _friends_ , Finn's idea. His way of getting them to bond. Even though they are all different. Anders knows there are a few that he will never get along with... _Fenris_ springing to mind instantly. But he tries. For Finn. He walks into the backroom to find Finn already there with most of the others, only Varric is missing. Kiheh is sat next to Aveline who is talking to her about the reports she's had about Inigo. Nothing solid yet, but she is trying and that makes Kiheh like her. These people are trying to help her, in their own ways. She could have landed somewhere worse. With worse people around her. She is aware of this. Anders joins the table, taking the seat beside Kiheh. She reaches for the flagon on the table and pulls it closer to her. Anders leans closer to her.

“Thank you” He whispers to her, she turns her head to look at him. “For the blankets and the bread” He elaborates.

“Well...I felt bad” She admits as she turns back to her flagon. “Seeing them there...” She adds, he smiles a little. “And I just...stole what I could” He chuckles a little.

“One day you are going to get caught” He warns her.

“Nah” She argues. “Hasn't happened yet” She looks back at him, smiling. “I've been doing this a long time, I know what I'm doing...”

“Confidence or arrogance?” He teases, she snorts and shrugs.

“Can it not be both?” She counters, they share a look, he looks away first. “I told you” She teases. “I like the chase” He looks at her, catches her eyes as she smirks at him, her whiskers twitching in amusements.

“Have you ever played Wicked Grace?” Bethany asks Kiheh who shakes her head and looks at the young mage.

“No, but I am excited” She answers. Anders is still staring at Kiheh, trying to work out just what she meant by that statement. Varric closes the door behind him, wanting to keep prying eyes away from Kiheh, whilst letting her expose herself slightly. So she can pull her hood down and take her gloves off.

“Alright, Kitty, you are clear” Varric teases, she sticks her tongue out at him but does push her hood down, her ears flickering as they get comfy, her fingers then undoing each of her gloves and removing them. It is surprising how human-like her hands are considering. They are humanoid in shape, just like a human. Only they are covered in fur, with sharpened and elongated claw nails. She drums her nails on the table and then smirks at Finn.

“Let's go...I want to win all your money” She teases, Finn laughs and nods.

….......

Finn walks Kiheh home after their night in the tavern, Merrill had left earlier in the night, a lightweight when it comes to her ale, but Kiheh had wanted to stay and drink some more. She's done alright with Wicked Grace considering she has never played it before. Picked it up really fast. Unfortunately for the rest of them. Finn tucks his hands into the pockets of his breeches, the night air turning a little chilly. He might actually be a little jealous of Kiheh right about now, with her fur, he bets she never gets cold.

“Was it so bad?” He asks her, she hums and looks at him.

“No” She answers. “It was fun...”

“I thought you needed cheering up” He admits. “I know you want to get out there and find your brother....and your friend, it's just...”

“Impractical to go running off without planning and thinking, I know” She stops him.

“So your brother” Finn states, Kiheh hums a little. “Is he like you?”

“Like me?” She asks him. “You mean...” She motions to herself, he nods a little. “Yeah, but taller...broader and has some white markings on his face, and this really nasty scar across his nose....” He nods as he listens. “What about you?” She counters. “I know you have Bethany and your mother is here in Kirkwall too, right?”

“Yeah, she is” He answers. “We're living with our Uncle Gamlen right now...” He adds, shrugs. “We actually lost a brother crossing from Ferelden, Carver, he was Bethany's twin so it was a pretty hard knock” She nods in agreement, can understand that. “And there is another sister, out there somewhere” He shrugs motioning with his hand, Fallon is sort of a sore point for him, his twin sister went willingly to a circle despite them all begging her not to. He knows Fallon intended on going to Kinloch Hold, to stay close, but they took her to Montsimmard instead, they sent her to Orlais, so far away from her family. He knows it could have been further, but it was far enough to be separated from his twin sister.

“You don't get along with her?” Kiheh asks him, he shrugs.

“Just haven't seen her in years” He admits. “It's not a big deal” He rushes out, Kiheh watches him a moment. She nods a little, seemingly reading something from him before she looks away. “What about your parents?” He asks her, she shrugs.

“Was raised by a human” She admits. “And I don't remember my parents, in fact, I barely knew about Inigo until like....6 months ago....and if not for this” She touches the glove on her hand, implying the ring she wears on her finger. “Neither of us would have known....our mother, she gave all her cubs a ring...”

“That's kind of nice,” He tells her. “Like a family tradition thing,” She nods. “He's probably worried like crazy about you too” He adds, she looks at him. “But you'll find him....”

“Alive?” She counters. “Because if...”

“I'm sure he's fine” He stops her, placing his hands on her arms, she nods a little.


	12. Chapter Eight

Tyr sits in front of a little campfire as he stirs a small travel pan hanging above it. Fallon sits across from him, huddled in a cloak, warming herself in front of the fire. The nights here take a turn, as Tyr has learned, not Skyrim cold but still cold enough to warrant a cloak and a fire. Fallon lets out a breath and looks at Tyr. His white hair stark in the night.

“So where were you planning on going?” Tyr asks Fallon who shrugs a little.

“Lothering” She answers. “I have.... _had_ family there...I know the Blight hit it pretty hard but I am hoping they are still there....and that they'll forgive me”

“They're your family, it's in their blood to forgive you for anything” He assures her, she gives him a sad smile as he hands her a bowl of stew. “It's not much,” he tells her. “Kai usually does the cooking” She chuckles and takes the bowl.

“And this Kai, is she the one you are looking for?” She asks him, he nods.

“One of them....” He admits. “She's....my best friend” He adds and smiles. “And kind of the reason I am in this mess....she's got sticky paws” Fallon smiles watching him.

“But you can't be mad at her” She teases, he glances at her.

“No” He agrees. “No, I can't be” They share a look. He nods a little. “I'll go with you to Lothering” He offers. “Help you find your family....maybe along the way we find Kai and Inigo....”

“Thank you,” She tells him. She really wasn't looking forward to travelling that far on her own, with the templars as close behind her as they are. And he has already proven he is a capable fighter. She could do worse than travelling with someone that can protect her back and someone that actually seems like a genuinely nice person.

…...............

Kiheh carries a box towards Anders' clinic in Darktown, the streets nearly empty of all life as the sun sets and people retreat to their homes or the tavern. She managed to steal a few more supplies and after travelling with Tyr, she has come to be more altruistic, so instead of keeping them for herself, she is giving them to people who need them. She sets the box down outside of the door, only for it to swing open causing her to pause. Anders smirks down at her.

“Caught you” Anders teases, Kiheh huffs and leans up, leaving the box outside of his door.

“So you did” She agrees. As if she didn't hear him on the other side of the door. His steps aren't exactly silent. She might just have wanted to be found.

“Another box of blankets?” He asks.

“Yes, and I _found_ some warm tunics”

“Hmm found?” he counters, she smirks and shrugs. “Alright, let me see” He picks up the box and heads into the clinic. Kiheh follows after him.

“You know I should head out....” She starts as he sets the box down. “I've got this thing with Isabela”

“You need to be careful with her, Kai” He warns. “She's going to get you into all this trouble”

“Ha” She laughs and looks at him, he smirks and shakes his head.

“I heard it...I know you are the troublemaker, Kai” He corrects himself.

“Correct...” She backs up a little. “And I will see you around” He frowns a little and watches as she leaves. She is in an awful hurry to get away from him. He looks at the box and raises an eyebrow. Possibly because of the contents of the box. He's not sure whether he should be scared about opening it now. But he kind of subconsciously knows that she wouldn't do something to hurt him or the people here. He opens up the box. There are blankets and tunics and a few pairs of socks. Which he unpacks and piles at the side of the box. And then there at the bottom of the box, is something that makes him smile. He chuckles as he takes out the stuffed black cat wearing a red collar from inside, a little tag reading Cicero. He sets it down on the table and picks out the letter within.

“Heard you miss your cat” He reads from the letter. “I named him after my favourite insane assassin” He raises an eyebrow and then nods, fair enough. He can't believe she did this. It's not a real cat, and nothing will ever replace Sir Pounce-a-lot, but this is still incredibly thoughtful.

…..........

Kiheh is the last to join them at the tavern that night, hurrying into the room and closing the door behind her, they all look at her, aware that the expression she is wearing is one she wears when she has been up to no good. Finn smirks and shakes his head as he stands, she moves across the room to join them, pulling her hood down and her gloves off. There is no space around the table, no empty chairs.

“Let me get you another chair” Finn offers and goes to leave the room in search of a free chair, Kiheh shakes her head and smirks.

“It's alright, I can just sit here” She states as she drops into Anders' lap, he looks to her surprised as she balances on his knee. Isabela smirks behind her flagon and winks at Anders who shoots her a look back. Anders glances at Kiheh as she shifts on his knee.

“You know if you sit there, I am going to be able to see all of your cards” Anders whispers to Kiheh who shrugs and looks at him, they share something, a lot more to that statement then he probably intended. But he doesn't mind. He's starting to get rather attached to her. Attached in the non-friend kind of way, but in the way that makes his heart skip a beat, his palms are all sweaty and there is a knot in his stomach. He's attracted to her. Even with the fur. Even with the tail and the ears. He's attracted to her. Despite the fact it has only been a few weeks, she's wormed her way into each of their lives.


	13. Chapter Nine

It's different tonight. There is more drink. More laughter. It's rowdy. Overambitious. Even Fenris has let loose a little. Sat at Finn's side, talking in whispers with him as Finn chuckles. As if they didn't all already know that there was something between them. Bethany is stood with some young city guardsman who blushes furiously as they talk. Isabela is stood with two men, both interested in her and she is playing them both like fiddles. Anders has never seen them like this. Happy. Light. It's nice. He glances to Kiheh, who hasn't moved from his lap, but she has shifted to sit sideways, her arm around his neck, his arm around her waist. Mostly because this way he couldn't actually see her cards. The game long ignored now though in favour of wine, ale, and conversation. Perhaps it is because the Deep Roads trip is so close that letting go for a night is welcome. Perhaps it is just because they have all become rather comfortable in the city that it's easier. Whatever the reason, Anders doesn't mind it. Not if it gets Kiheh this close to him. She's warm and soft and smells like elfroot, mint, and tree moss, he rather likes that scent. Even though there are other people in the room, Kiheh hasn't covered herself up. They will all chalk it up to the drink tomorrow. Her tail flickers behind her as she smiles. Anders' eyes watching her whiskers twitch, her lips shifting. It might be the drink. But he honestly can't get over how beautiful she is. Anders might have had just enough mead to give him a boost in confidence and intent. And having her sitting like this on his lap makes him think she is as interested in him as he is in her. It doesn't even have to lead to anything more than sex. He's not sure he's ready for anything more than that. But it's been long enough that even just thinking about the possibility of being with her intimately makes him warm all over. He's never been very forward...romantically or sexually. There wasn't much call for it in the circle. Mages were never allowed to interact that way. And he's not really had the chance since he left, between the Wardens and then his clinic. He slides his hand up her back, under her jacket, his fingers scratching at her fur as she laughs with Varric who tells her a story from across the table. Anders' not really touched her, none of them have, so he never realised how soft her fur is. He could distract himself with her fur for a lifetime. He hums happily to himself. It goes quiet above him, Kiheh having stopped laughing and talking. Varric has moved on to tell a story to Merrill across the room. Anders looks up at Kiheh who is watching him.

“Walk me home?” She whispers to him, something in her eyes, he nods and removes his hand from her jacket. She stands and grabs her gloves from the table. He stands to join her, pulls her hood up over her ears as she pulls on her gloves. He hates that she has to hide herself from the world. They would hate her for what she is, fear her, hurt her. But she is unique and beautiful and should show off who she is. They share a look before they are leaving together. Isabela smirks, a little proud of the moody, broody, withdrawn mage for taking this step. Even if it is just for the night, he needs to let go.

…....

Anders walks at Kiheh's side as they make their way through the empty Lowtown streets. It's tense. Something sizzling and cracking between them, and he is not sure it is his magic that is doing that. There is an energy between them. Something changed tonight.

“You don't talk about yourself much” he whispers to her, she shrugs.

“Not much to say” She counters. “You know what you need to” She points out. “I steal. I shoot.....I have a tail, and I'm looking for my friends” She looks at him and smirks. “Nothing else matters” He hums a little. She isn't wrong. They are all here escaping something, it is not unreasonable to believe that she might be doing the same. They know she is looking for her brother and her friend. But nothing more than that. No idea where she is from. Nothing about her parents. Her home. He knows next to nothing about her, and yet, he is still interested in her, the mystery just adds to it somehow. She stops walking and then turns to face him, forcing him to stop too. “Thank you” She offers, he frowns at her, unsure for why she is thanking him. He's not really done anything. “You are not like the others” She adds as she touches the buckles on his robes. “They look at me and see....” She shrugs. She is not sure what they see, but it is different from what he sees. There is never unease or fear in his eyes when he looks at her. Lust. Yes. Attraction. Definitely. But never anything bad. “You” She starts, he hums waiting for her to continue. “You don't look at me like...” She glances at him, takes a breath and then pushes herself up onto her toes a little so she can kiss him, quickly, barely anything. She's testing him. And then she is standing flat again, her eyes away from him as she waits for the rejection. Back home, there aren't many human men that would consider being with a khajiit, which made it difficult for her to find a bed companion, not all humans had a problem, and not all elves had a problem, but enough of them did. She had to stick to her own kind, or the argonians. She actually rather liked sleeping with the argonians, there was just something about their scales against her fur that worked well. Anders stares down at her, his fingers touching his lips before he is moving, his hand on her waist as he presses her into the small alley behind her, crowding her until her back hits the wall, her eyes shine up at him, the yellow appearing even brighter in the night. He reaches up and brushes his hand over her cheek under her hood. Her fur soft to the touch, whiskers brushing over his palm. His eyes search hers before he kisses her. It's a little awkward at first, she's a khajiit and he's human and it takes some manoeuvring and thought for him to find a way to kiss her. Her hands grip to his robes and pull him closer. He nudges her nose as he deepens the kiss, hissing a little when his tongue catches her teeth. She chuckles against his lips and looks up at him. He smiles and shakes his head before kisses her again.


	14. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - THERE IS SMUT, JUST POSTED IN MY SMUT BOOK FOR DRAGON AGE CALLED LAY MY BODY DOWN.

Anders lays on his cot back at the clinic, with Kiheh in his arms, her tail wrapped around his waist as she sleeps, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her neck, fingers soft on her shoulder, curling her closer to him. He didn't know what to expect from this night. Only that it would likely be just like every other night. He did not expect to have her in his bed or against the wall in an alley on the way to the clinic. He's had sex before. Rarely but he's had sex. But none of it compared to how it was with her. Chalk it up to the fur, or the tail, or the drink, or even just her.

.............

When Anders wakes, his bed is empty. He was expecting nothing less. She doesn't seem to be the sort to stick around. He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a breath. It has never been like that. Ever. But...With everything going on, he's not sure he can afford a relationship. He needs to make that clear to her. Whilst last night was nice and fun....exceptional even, it can't happen again. He doesn't think he has it in him. It's too dangerous. Too risky. With the templars and the Wardens. He shouldn't have gone as far as he had with her. But he'd loosened up with drink and her and it just escalated. Snowballed.

….........

It's a few days before Anders sees Kiheh again, though he has maybe been avoiding her because he doesn't want to have this conversation with her, the more he thinks about it, the more he talks himself out of it and then back into it. He wishes things were easier, that he wasn't so complicated that he could fall into a relationship. But he's not even sure she knows about Justice. That's a big bag of baggage that would get in the way of anything he has. He doesn't want to put that on her. She's his friend first. He lets out a breath and glances around, he knows that she likes to spend her days at the markets in Lowtown or in Hightown looking for marks to steal from. But the market is his first stop. And he is right, he sees her meandering through the market, her gloved fingers trailing over the tables as she passes them. Anders' eyes track her, he's pretty sure she's stealing but he finds it rather endearing. He smiles to himself before he makes his way towards her.

“Can we talk?” Anders asks her when he reaches her, she hums and nods.

“Of course” She answers and walks away with him. He is quiet for a while, processing how he is going to tell her this. She swings her arms at her side and turns to face him. “So....what do you want to talk about?” She asks.

“I wanted to talk about the other night” He starts. “I mean, it was great, Kai but...I don't think I am looking for a relationship”

“Whoa, stop” She stops him and chuckles. “What makes you think that that's what I am looking for here?” He frowns a little and shrugs. He'd just assumed that that would be what she was interested in, she initiated it, he assumed that meant she was looking for a relationship. “It was fun but I'm not looking for a relationship either, Anders” She assures him. “That's not really how it works for me...”

“Oh” He states, not sure why that makes him a little disappointed. He came here to tell her the same thing but it still strikes him.

“Why do you look so disappointed?” She teases as she steps closer to him. “That is the exact same thing you came to tell me” She touches his chest, he nods in agreement and covers her paw.

“I know, it's just surprising that you would feel that way” he counters. “Females tend to get...”

“Attached?” She asks him, he nods. “Yeah, tell me about it” She agrees, he raises as an eyebrow at her. She shrugs and smirks at him. He nods a little, understanding that she might not just be into sleeping with guys and has been with her fair share of women. “We can still have sex....if you want....no strings, friends that...” She clicks her tongue and smirks at him, he chuckles a little and shrugs. He hadn't considered a purely physical relationship but it would be easier. None of the responsibility of being together but all of the fun that can occur. The sex and excitement. None of the emotional baggage. “'Cause it was good” She assures him. He nods in agreement.

“Okay” He agrees. “We can try the...sex thing” He adds.

“And you can keep any touchy feely stuff to yourself?” She asks him, he nods.

“Yes, of course, I can” He assures her, she studies him a little and then nods.

“Then I will see you later” She taps his chest and walks away. Anders takes a deep breath and watches her disappear into the crowds.

….......

Isabela sets a flagon in front of Kiheh in the tavern, they get along a lot better than Kiheh originally thought she would. Isabela can be a little in the face sort of woman and it takes some getting used to but she is fun to be around.

“What did you want to talk about?” Isabela asks her, Kiheh takes a drink from her flagon and nods.

“You said Hawke is looking for more coin for his Deep Roads trip and I felt bad that I am keeping anything I steal to myself....so I found a mark in Hightown” Kiheh starts. “Problem is...It's a two-woman job, and you are the only one that is close enough to my morality that might actually help me”

“I'm in,” Isabela tells her, Kiheh frowns a little.

“I didn't even tell you what the job is” Kiheh points out. Isabela shrugs and then smirks at her. “Alright...” Kiheh states and leans back. “Meet me in Hightown after sundown” Isabela nods and smirks, a little excited to be working with Kiheh, they've all heard of her skill, the mumbling and complaints from the guards. They know she is good at it.


	15. Chapter Eleven

Kiheh raises an eyebrow at Isabela as she approaches with Finn and Anders, considering that she had only told Isabela the extra two companions is a bit surprising and a little unwelcome. Too many people brings a greater risk of getting caught. And a warrior and a mage. They are not even trained or equipped to deal with this sort of job.

“I said it was a two-woman job” Kiheh complains. “You brought men into this” Finn gives her a look and she smirks back at him. “And you brought a mage” Kiheh complains. “All his flashy magic”

“Hey” Anders complains and gives her a look.

“We're stealing...” Kiheh reminds them. “It calls for silence and precision...that is going to be impossible with him in his clunky warrior boots” She points at Finn's boots. “And the mage” Kiheh groans, this throws her whole plan out of order.

“Look, Isabela told me why you are doing this” Finn points out. “I couldn't let you do something like that for me, alone...” Kiheh looks at him. “As your friends” Anders nods in agreement. “We want to help”

“Fine” Kiheh complains and throws her head back. “Hawke go with Isabela...Anders, you're with me”

…............

Kiheh rummages through a set of draws inside of the house as Anders pokes at the dresser, looking over the various jars and tubs. He knows nobles have a thing about looking young but this is extreme levels of anti-ageing measures. There is a creak of a door and Kiheh snaps her head around, knowing that it is not Isabela or Hawke. She shoves Anders' back into the closet behind him, he goes to ask her just what she is doing but a quick look from her has him thinking better. She pulls the door closed behind them, the two of them pressed up against one another in the small space. He draws his arm around her waist to hold her still. His breath against her neck as she listens to footsteps in the room beyond the door. She holds up her hand, a spell erupting in her palm and then releasing, she covers the two of them in it, rendering them invisible. Anders' is staring down at her. Surprise and confusion in his eyes because he had no idea she was a mage. She never gave anything away, she doesn't look like a mage, she never made any mention of magic. The closet door opens and Anders takes a nervous breath staring straight at the owner of the house, but he looks right through them, as if they aren't there. He grabs a coat hanging from the rail before closing the door and leaving the room just as the spell wears off. Kiheh opens the closet door and steps out, cautious, her ears twitching to hear any noise.

“Let's get out of here,” She tells Anders who is still staring at her.

….........

Anders follows Kiheh away from the house, he is still processing what he saw her doing. He saw her casting like it was nothing. Finn and Isabela follow behind them. They didn't even get what Kiheh was after in the house, it was a bust. Kiheh caught off guard with the owner being home, she knew his schedule, he should have been at the Hightown tavern until it closed, but this one night, he is not. She screwed up. Anders finally snaps out of his surprise and jogs a little to catch up with Kiheh.

“You're a mage?” Anders asks, Finn hisses at him to be quiet, that they are too out in the open for him to be shouting that.

“I know a few spells” Kiheh argues. “But I'm not a mage, I'm a thief....”

“You have magic, therefore you are a mage” Anders points out. Here, in Thedas, there is no distinction. Magic is magic. Mage is a mage. 

“Not where I am from” She counters. “Everyone has the potential to learn magic....mage is just a word for someone that is more academic in the arcane arts....the assassins use magic, the thieves use magic, the warriors use magic, it's not a big deal” Anders stares at her. To hear something like that. To learn that there is somewhere where mages and magic aren't looked down upon.

“Let's take this somewhere else,” Finn tells them both. Anders nods and walks away without another word. Kiheh sighs and rolls her eyes. Finn grabs Kiheh's arm before she walks away. “I am going to go to the tavern with Isabela,” Finn tells Kiheh. “Anders is too worked up, just explain and come join us for a drink after, okay?” She nods and then follows Anders.

…..........

Anders lets out a breath as Kiheh kicks at the ground behind him. The clinic silent in the next room. Anders' hands curl into fists at his side before unfurling. He does this. Over and over. His mind working. He knows she is there. Behind him. Waiting for him to start.

“I just...” He starts. “I didn't think somewhere like that could exist” He whispers, she moves closer to him, her hand on his back, he turns to her. “To hear you talk so....openly about wielding magic...” he looks down at her. “That there is a place....”

“Well, there is...I mean, things still happen, bad shit happens, just the same as when you give someone a sword or a bow...” She shrugs a little. “And there are no templars” He raises an eyebrow surprised, she nods at him, reassuring him she is telling the truth. “We have colleges instead of these circle things, you can study, and expand, and run experiments...I mean Tyr can explain it better....”

“Take off your pants” he interrupts her, she smirks and unlaces her breeches. He swipes his arm across his desk, pushing everything from it. Kiheh shifts her feet, getting worked up at the thought. The thought of there being somewhere without the threat of templars or the jails they call circles. He needs to let it out, the excitement coursing through him. He can even feel Justice stirring in him, happy stirring, he's never felt that from the spirit before.


	16. Chapter Twelve

Anders lays in his bed, Kiheh against his side as he plays with her fingers, still amazed over how human they seem for what she is. Yes, they are covered in fur, but they still look like human fingers. He hums a little and she nuzzles into his neck. Whilst the first few nights they did this, she'd leave once they had finished, she has started staying longer after the act. Laying with him until the sun threatens to rise over the city. Before his patients come in. Just little moments that cross that line from friendship to relationship. It's a little too cosy but neither cares all that much when they're basking in that post-sex afterglow warmth. But she moves, shifting in his arms. He knows what is coming.

"I have to go" She complains and leans up, he groans and grabs her arm, pulling her back into his side. She's warm, and the mornings in Darktown at cold. He likes having her at his side, a blanket of sorts. "Anders" She scolds a little but chuckles, shifting slightly till she straddles his waist.

"Five more minutes," He tells her as he closes his eyes, her fingers tracing down his chest, claws dragging over scars, tracing them as he falls back to sleep. She is going to leave. Just wants to wait until he is asleep again. Fully asleep. Soft snores erupt from Anders. Kiheh smiles a little. She leans closer to his face and nudges his cheek with her nose before pulling back and standing from him.

...........

Kiheh leans against a post in Hightown, an apple in her hand, half-eaten, her eyes on the mansion that she failed to steal from, she is determined to get something from them. She just needs to readjust the schedule she has for the resident.

"What are you doing skulking around?" Aveline asks as she reaches Kiheh, the khajiit shrugs and takes a bite of her apple. "Please don't tell me you are scoping a mark, because I do what I can to keep those reports hush hush, but you've got to help me" She scolds her. Kiheh chuckles a little.

"I can't be stuck here and not have fun, Aveline" Kiheh counters. "And I'm not taking anything they'll miss...just enough to buy food for the refugees stuck in Darktown" Aveline sighs, though she knows what Kiheh is doing. Playing on her humanity and her caring side. Aveline does care for the refugees, she is one, she does her part just as Finn and Bethany do.

"I know you steal food for the refugees" Aveline argues, Kiheh smirks.

"Fine, I'm saving up for that ship to Ferelden to find my brother, the sooner I get the coin, the sooner I am out of your hair and away from Kirkwall" Aveline glances at her, thinking, because she has a point.

"Just be better at it" Aveline warns and then walks away, Kiheh snorts.

"I'm the best at it," Kiheh tells herself. She knows she is. She is the best thief in the guild, this is her job, her profession, something she was raised and trained to do. She is the best. "Not my fault it's fun to almost get caught" She mumbles to herself and smirks.

.........

Finn stands waiting for Anders in the back room of the clinic. He needs to talk to him about Kiheh. About what will happen to her whilst he is off in the Deep Roads. He wants someone to look out for her, and considering how _close_ she and Anders have become in the last few weeks, he thought Anders would be the best person for it. Like they don't all know they're having sex. There is a lightness to Anders, a look in his eyes when he watches the little khajiit girl. They've all been around enough to recognise that look. Except for maybe Merrill. He looks to the mage as he enters the room, Anders raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can we talk?" Finn asks, Anders nods. Finn's eyes glance around the room, find the little stuffed cat. He chuckles. "Where did this come from?" Finn asks as he picks up the stuffed cat. Anders rubs the back of his neck and shrugs a little.

"Kai" He answers, Finn looks at him. "She heard I missed Sir Pounce-a-lot and well.." he motions to the cat. Finn smirks a little and sets the cat back down on the table beside Anders' bed. "Do you want some tea?" Anders asks him.

"Would love some" Finn answers. "It's been a long day" Anders hum and nods. "So, you know that the Deep Roads trip is only a few weeks away now" Finns s as he sits on the chair across from Anders as he sets the teapot and mugs onto the table.

"I am aware" Anders assures him. "I still don't think I can afford to leave my patients" He points out, he has been very vocal about not wanting to go back into the Deep Roads, and yes, he might be using his patients as an excuse not to go back. He doesn't exactly have many, if any, happy memories from going down there, he's not sure anyone would.

"Actually" Finn starts and sets a pile of letters on the table. "I've been talking with Aveline" He admits. "You know that she's been looking for Inigo, Kai's brother" Anders nods. "Well..she found a lead, in Redcliffe...."

"And you want me to tell Kai?" Anders asks with a frown, unsure of where Finn is going with this.

"No" Finn answers. "I want you to take Kai to Redcliffe" Anders sits up, surprised by this request.

"What about my clinic?" He argues. "I can't just leave people who need my help"

" _ **She**_ needs your help" Finn reminds him. "And I know that you were only using them as an excuse not to go into the Deep Roads" Anders leans back surprised. "I have no one else to ask, Anders" Finn admits. "I found her, we saved her, she is our responsibility and our friend" Anders sighs a little and nods, because that makes sense and she is their friend, and friends help one another when they need it. "And Merrill is rather fond of her, you know that a sad Merrill is a bad thing for all of us" Anders smiles a little and nods in agreement. "And you like Kai, right?"

"I do" Anders answers. He has grown rather fond of the feline in the weeks leading up to this moment. He has seen different sides to her. The confident thief. The woman who misses her brother and her friend. Her sense of humour. The flirtatious banter. The sweet girl that gives him a stuffed cat just because he misses his old one. He really does like her. Maybe a little too much. Considering their whole deal thing is sex and none of the attachment. He's attached. Doesn't like the thought of other men being anywhere near her. He is pretty sure he broke the rules but he can't tell her. She'll back off. Withdraw sex from him. It's too good for him to give it up now. She's warm and flexible and open to stuff that he never thought he would get to do.

"And I would feel better if she was out of the city, whilst we are not here to protect her...Maker forbid what the templars would do to her if they ever found her" Anders hums in agreement, he has worried about that too. She is so unique that they would likely capture her or worse...kill her. "Take Bethany and Isabela with you" Finn offers. "I would ask Aveline but I don't think she can leave her post" Anders nods a little.

"It's going be dangerous, travelling with two mages, an archer....and Isabela" Anders points out. Finn glances at him.

"I know, but you and Isabela are both very capable...just look after my sister, she's a nightmare on the road...and I know Kai has been stealing coin but take this just in case" Finn hands over a coin purse. "It's just what I had left after paying Bartrand, use it for supplies or food, anything you need" Anders nods and takes the purse. "And be careful..." Anders touches Finn's shoulder and then walks away. Finn sighs. It is for the best, sending them out of the city whilst he is away. Leaving Bethany behind was going to be hard enough, knowing how close the templars and the circle is. He wants to make sure his sister is safe, that is why he came up with the idea of sending her and Anders off to Ferelden with their sneaky little kitty cat.


End file.
